pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Pokémon
Not to be confused with Mythical Pokémon. , as the name suggests, are Pokémon of special legends. They can also be Pokémon illusions. They are very rare and powerful Pokémon, most being unique to only one region. Legendary Pokémon can also be seen as mythological, such as the Sinnoh Legendaries that shaped the world. Legendary Pokemon can only be found once per game file. In the show it is assumed that there are more than one of each legendary throughout the Pokemon World.They are easy to beat at a high level but hard to catch. The First Generation There are 5 original Legendary Pokémon out of the first 151. The Legendary Birds The Legendary Birds consist of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. All three reside in Shamoiti Island in the anime, whereas they can be found in the Seafoam Islands, the Power Plant (Generation II), and Victory Road (Generation I)/Mt. Ember (Generation III)/Mt. Silver, respectively. In Pokémon Platinum, all three birds can be found roaming Sinnoh. In the anime, if the three birds are disturbed and quarrel with each other, only Lugia is able to stop them. Anime Appearances Besides the movies, the three birds have also appeared in the anime. Their respective episodes are as follows: Articuno appears in Freeze Frame, Numero Uno Articuno, and The Symbol of Life. Zapdos appears in As Clear As Crystal and Doc Brock!. Finally, Moltres appears in All Fired-Up and The Search for the Legend. 'Mew Duo' Mewtwo is a clone of Mew one of the Mythical Pokémon. Mewtwo, as said earlier, was given birth to by Mew. However, Mewtwo was an angry Pokémon and it destroyed the Pokémon Mansion in which it resided. It then traveled to Cerulean Cave. Despite being Mew's clone, Mewtwo actully comes first in pokedexs. Mewtwo is #150 in the National Pokedex and Mew is #151 Anime Appearances Mewtwo made brief appearances in The Battle of the Badge, Showdown at the Poké-Corral and It's Mr. Mime Time. The Second Generation In Generation II, 5 new Legendary Pokémon appeared. The Legendary Pokemons The Legendary Beasts consist of Raikou, Entei and Suicune. The trio originally died because lightning struck the Brass Tower they were stranded in and burned to the ground. However, all three were revived by Ho-Oh and now roam Johto. In the games, the trio roam Johto after being discovered in the Brass Tower. In Pokémon Crystal, however, after discovering them in brass tower, only Raikou and Entei can be found by roaming. Suicine will be faced in the tin tower after disbanding Team Rocket in the radio tower after receiving Clear Bell from the director after winning. In Pokémon Colosseum, they were captured by Cipher and turned into Shadow Pokémon. Finally, in FireRed and LeafGreen, one of the trio would roam Kanto depending on the Starter Pokémon chosen by the player. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, You have to follow Suicune around until you meet him outside Bill's house. You can only catch Suicune in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver if you have beaten Lance and the Elite Four. Raikou and Entei will roam Johto. Raikou, Entei and Suicine are a bit like the bird trio except that Suicine is a Water type and not a Ice type. Anime Appearances The three Legendary Beasts have appeared together in the movie Zoroark: The Phantom Master as the guardians of Crown City. In the movie they appeared as shiny pokemon. They all have had solo appearances in movies and specials(Not including Raikou who has never made an solo movie appearance). However, each beast did, in fact, make at least one appearance in the anime. Entei appeared in Entei at Your Own Risk. Raikou briefly appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery. Suicune appeared the most out of all the beasts, being in three episodes: Don't Touch That 'Dile, For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll, and Drifloon on the Wind!. Entei also appeared in the movie The Spell of The Unown as the Unown's illusion. Raikou played a very important role in some Pokémon Chronicles episodes. Suicune also played an important role in the movie Pokémon 4ever. Ho-Oh and Lugia: The Guardians Ho-Oh and Lugia are two legendary bird-like Pokémon that were introduced in Johto. Ho-Oh is a Fire/Flying type Pokemon, while Lugia is a Psychic/Flying Pokemon. The history of Ho-Oh and Lugia are similar. Long ago, two towers were built in Ecruteak City. Ho-Oh perched on the top of one tower (Bell Tower), while Lugia perched on the other one (Brass Tower). However, several years later, the Brass Tower was caught in a great fire, causing Lugia to fly away to the Whirl Islands and this also made Ho-Oh fly away to search for a pure-hearted trainer. In the games, Lugia can be found in the Whirl Islands after obtaining the Silver Wing. It made an appearance on Navel Rock in Generation III games as an event Pokémon and also appeared in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness as Shadow Lugia. This Lugia could be purified, contrary to what many people thought at first. Ho-Oh plays a bigger role in the Generation II games and is referred to as the savior of the legendary beasts. After the player finds the Rainbow Wing, Ho-Oh can be obtained atop the Bell Tower. It, too, appeared on Navel Rock as an event Pokémon and as a reward for purifying all Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum. Anime Appearances *Lugia played a very important role in Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One, ''but also played a part in some anime episodes, such as The Mystery is History, ''A Parent Trapped and A Promise is a Promise, ''under the name of Silver as the baby of a parent Lugia. *Ho-Oh was featured much less prominently, only briefly appearing when Ash saves Pikachu from the flock of Spearow, and is severely damaged. Ho-Oh is said to be a Pokémon that gives eternal happiness to someone if it is seen. The Third Generation The third generation of Pokémon introduces eight new Legendary Pokémon into the equation. '''The Weather Trio' The Weather Trio, also known as the Ancient Trio in the 3rd Generation , consists of Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. Kyogre is said to have the power to bring forth the rain and therefore expand the sea, whereas Groudon is said to ward off rain and expand the land by evaporating the water with light and heat. Finally, Rayquaza is said to be the protector of the skies and is seen living in the atmosphere. Rayquaza is obtainable at the Sky Pillar in the third generation games. Depending on which game was purchased, either Groudon or Kyogre can be caught. However, in Pokémon Emerald, Kyogre can be captured at the Marine Cave and Groudon at the Terra Cave. Anime Appearances Both Kyogre and Groudon appeared in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends. Groudon also appeared in Malice in Wonderland! as an illusion brought upon by Mismagius as did Rayquaza. A fake Groudon also made an apperance in Jirachi Wish Maker. Rayquaza appeared in Malice in Wonderland as an illusion, as said before, but the real deal made an appearance in Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!. Also it made a appearance in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys. The Regis The Three Golems are Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. They were said to have been shaped by Regigigas and were made out of rocks, ice, and steel, respectively. Regirock is located in the Desert Ruins in generation III, where as Regice and Registeel are located in the Island Cave and Ancient Tomb, respectively. In Pokémon Platinum, though, this changed. Regirock was then located at the Rock Peak Ruins, which Regice at the Iceberg Ruins and Registeel at the Iron Ruins. Anime Appearances All three of the golems appear under the care of Pyramid King Brandon. These Regis appeared in the episodes A Pyramiding Rage!, Pace - The Final Frontier! and Pillars of Friendship together. Regirock appeared by itself in Battling the Enemy Within!. All three appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, battling against Ash and company. Eon Duo ]] The Eon Duo consist of the twins, Latios and Latias, one being male and the other being female, respectively. They guard the city of Alto Mare and have a strong connection to the Soul Dew. Both can be obtained in their respective games by using the Eon Ticket given out by Nintendo Power. In Emerald, one can be obtained after beating the Elite Four. Whichever one it is, he or she will be roaming Hoenn. Anime Appearances Both have always been seen together in the anime. They appeared only in Pokémon Heroes , Pikachu's Ocean Adventure and The Semi-Final Frontier The Fourth Generation In Generation IV, 10 Legendary Pokemon were introduced The Lake Trio The Lake Trio consists of Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. When the universe was created, Arceus created Pokemon to protect and embody spirit. As a result, Uxie was created to protect and embody knowledge, Azelf was created to protect and embody willpower and Mesprit was created to protect and embody emotion. In the games, Team Galactic's Commanders capture the Lake Trio for Cyrus and he uses their powers to craft a Red Chain in order to take control of Dialga in Pokemon Diamond or Palkia in Pokemon Pearl and recreate the universe without spirit. In Pokemon Platinum, the Lake Trio's role is extended. When Cyrus takes control of Palkia and Dialga, the Lake Trio try to stop them, but their power is not enough to do so. The Lake Trio also helps the player in the Distortion World to reach Giratina. The Creation Trio The Dragon Trio, also known as the Creation Trio consists of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. When the universe was created, Arceus created Pokemon to craft the universe. Dialga was created to craft time, Palkia was created to craft space and Giratina was created to craft antimatter. In the games, Cyrus tries to take control of Dialga and Palkia in order to remake the universe without spirit, a thing that he despises. At the Spear Pillar, one of the two can be captured, depending on which game. In Pokemon Platinum, Cyrus takes control of Dialga and Palkia, but Giratina interferes and ruins Cyrus's plan to recreate the universe when it takes him to the Distortion World. Giratina may be caught at its home, the Distortion World. Palkia and Dialga can be caught at the Spear Pillar after the Elite Four is defeated. The Lunar Duo Cresselia is another one of Sinnoh's Legendary Pokemon. Cresselia represents the crescent moon, which symbolizes hope and good dreams. In the games, Cresselia can be found on Full Moon Island, as part of a post-side quest to find a cure for Sailor Eldrich's son due to a nightmare. At Full Moon Island, when the player finds Cresselia, it will disappear, leaving behind the Lunar Wing that can cure Sailor Eldrich's sons of the nightmare. It will then be found roaming Sinnoh and stumbled upon occasionally, in the wild. Darkrai is another of the Lunar Duo but it is a Mythical Pokémon rather than a Legendary Pokémon. 'Heatran' Heatran is one of the other Legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh. Heatran is the spirit and protector of all volcanic activity. Heatran is believed to have been created at the same time Dialga, Palkia and Giratina shaped the universe. In the Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum Games, Charon plans to take the Magma Stone from Stark Mountain and use it to control Heatran in order to get the citizens of Sinnoh to give him money by threatening them with Heatran's volcanic powers, but his plan is thwarted when the Looker interferes. Heatran is available for capture after the player stops Charon's plan. The Fifth Generation In Generation V, nine Legendary Pokemon were introduced. 'The Energy Trio' The Energy Trio consists of Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem. Each dragon of the trio symbolizes a specific energy and controls a specific type. Reshiram symbolizes Yang and controls fire, Zekrom symbolizes Yin and controls electricity and Kyurem symbolizes Wuji and controls ice. In the anime, only Zekrom of the Energy Trio has appeared. In episode BW001: In The Shadow of Zekrom!, above the skies, Zekrom zaps Pikachu with lightning, making it unable to access any of its electric powers. The Musketeers The Musketeers consists of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. They are usally only known as a trio since Keldeo is not that well known of as of now. The Kami (The Gods) The Kami consists of Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Lists Category:Pokémon